Timeline
World: about -1000 years The western continent was unified by the Emperor Gaiseric, with Midland as chief kingdom. Soon the city became place of dissoluteness, and a wise opponent of the emperor is exiled in the Tower of Conviction, where he invoked God. Midland was destroyed and there’s no trace of Gaiseric anymore. On the Astral Plane, every 216 years, a man, thanks to the red Behelit, become a member of the God Hand, during a solar eclipse. The arch-demonic family welcomed the ghastly Void. A warrior fought the God Hand and Void, finding in the witch Flora an ally. This warrior wore the Berserker armor, a magic artefact made by dwarves. Thanks to magic, they survived the time and they’re still fighting. World: about -300 years Zodd, a cruel warrior, became an apostle of the God Hand, and rival of the warrior who wore the Berserker armor. He died, because of its bad effect, becoming the Skull Knight losing his humanity. Flora guarded the dangerous armor in the palace of the spiritual, her new home after the overtaking of pagan faiths by the religion of Holy See. The Holy See reshaped all the sanctuaries devoted to the elemental spirits on her new needs, churches and cathedrals were built. The Tower of Conviction went into Papal State’s hands becoming the Sanctuary of St. Albion. World: about -80 years Among all the kingdoms built after the end of Emperor Gaiseric’s empire, Midland and Tudor became famous because of their military rivalry. Tudor conquered fortress Doldrey, symbol of Midland, giving the start to the One Hundred Years War. In the country of Kushan the tribe of Bākiraka was exiled for political reasons. World: about -30 years Magic was considered only superstition and creatures like elves vanished from their original places, like Misty Valley. Flora, despite being banished, continued to help Paneria’s inhabitants, like the little Morgan. Godo the blacksmith was commissioned to forge a sword fit to slay a dragon. The King didn’t like the Dragonslayer, and the blacksmith was forced to withdraw himself on the mountains, where he still worked. In a cave, once lived by the elves, he found good minerals. World: about -15 years The Vandimion bank, owned by the wealthy Frederick III Vandimion, who was in business with the Holy See, provided money to Tudor. But neither Tudor, nor Midland were capable to change the situation between them. Guts' age: 1 month Shisu, Gambino’s girlfriend, pick up Guts, just born from a hang cadaver. The Skull Knight continues in his revenge against the God Hand and Apostles, eating their Behelits. Guts' age: 3 years In Wyndham, main city of Midland, the King and the Queen celebrated the birth of Charlotte, their daughter. Shisu died because of plague, and Gambino with reluctance traind Guts the art of the sword. Guts' age: 9 years Guts was sold for a night to fellow mercenary Donovan by Gambino. After his revenge for the rape suffered, Guts continued to fight as a mercenary in the gang. Guts' age: 11 years Forced to defend himself from Gambino, gone crazy, Guts dipped his sword into his forstered father’s neck. Chased away by Gambino's friends, he went from battle to battle in different mercenary armies. The three male sons of Frederic III: Giorgio, Poliziano and Magnifico struggled for the succession to their father, while Farnese, his daughter, spoilt and restless, was calmed down only by Serpico, her secret step-brother. In the Midlands, the Royal Family was stroke by a heavy mourning: the Queen has an untimely death. The King got married to another woman who had a secret liaison with General Julius, brother of the King. Griffith, a child of humble-birth, dreaming his own reign, set up a gang of robbers including Pippin, a miner, Corkus, a bandit, Judeau, a tumbler, and the 12 years old girl Casca. The Band of the Hawk was born. Guts' age: 13 years Recruited by Lord Gennon, a perverted squire, the Band of the Hawk began to gain fame. Griffith spent a night with Lord Gennon for money. In Midland, the King placed side by side the assassins guilds of Bakilaka to his armies: the White Dragon, the White Tiger, Arclow e Tumel. In a county not interested in the war, a Count was chasing after heretics, but he foutnd out that his beloved wife is involved in the cult of the evil. Betrayed and tormented, he became an Apostle and start to make unjustified massacres. Vargas, the castle doctor, escaped, stealing the Behelit from the Count. Guts' age: 14 years Guts defeated Bazuso, and was noticed by Griffith. Provoked by Corkus, he maimed and injured some members of the Band of the Hawk. Casca intervened but was beaten. Griffith bested Guts twice, forcing him to joins the Hawks. In a village destroyed by flames, Godo saved little Erica, and took care of her, while, the King of Midland found the Black Dog Knights, led by Wyald, a prisoner and Apostle of the God Hand. Guts' age: 17 years Rosine, tired of living with her family, and obsessed by the tale of Pirkaf, left her house and heads to Misty Valley, where she became an Apostle, after sacrificing her parents. The Black Dog Knights was banish for the crimes committed. Guts' age: 18 years The Band of the Hawk defeated the Black Sheep Iron Spears Heavy Knights of Tudor and was recruited by Midland for the One Hundred Years War. In Vritanis the patriarch of Vandimion sent her daughter to a convent. Farnese became the commander of Holy Iron Chain Knights, the papal army, supported by Serpico and Azan. Their first mission was to repress an heretical internal movement, and Serpico sent his mother to the stake. During a siege, Guts faced Nosferatu Zodd, who predicted Guts' death when Griffith's dream come crashing down. The Hawks were not well liked at the court, especially by the Conservative wing. Minister Foss succeeded in setting Count Julius against Griffith, but a failed assasination attempt resulted in the death of the noble with his son and heir to the throne, Adonis, both killed by Guts. A speech about friendship and dream, made by Griffith to Charlotte, upset Guts, who started to think about his future. The King of Midland carried out the final attack to Tudor, weaken by internal problems. During the battle against the Blue Whale Knights, Guts and Casca improved their relationship. An ambush by Adon Bocovich engaged Guts against 100 Tudor’s men. This fight became legend on all the battlefields and Guts took the name of The Hundred Man Slayer. The King ordered to the Band of the Hawk to reconquer Doldrey, and only Owen and Raban were supporting Griffith and his army. They defeated the Purple Rhino Knights of Lord Boscone and the Governor Gennon, and conquered the fort using strategem. Midland won the One Hundred Years War. Flora took Schierke as apprentice, accompanied by Evarella, an elf. Griffith foiled another conspiracy against him, led by Minister Foss and the Queen, who was killed. Foss was coerced into betraying other conspirators when Griffith kidnapped his daughter. Guts left the Band of the Hawk seeking his own dream. Griffith was shocked and made a mistake of spending the night with Princess Charlotte resulting in him being arrested and tortured. The Hawk were forced to flee to the border , always hunted down by the King’s troops. Guts met the Skull Knight, who foretold the Band of the Hawk demise during the Eclipse. Guts' age: 19 years Guts spent a whole year training on the mountains, living with Godo and Erica. He took part to a tournament, defeating Shilat, and learned that the Hawk are now a gang of robbers, hiding near there. Guts saved his friends from Shilat's attack. Guts and Casca turned a blind eye to the past and spend a night of love. Casca, Judeau, Pippin and Guts headed to Wyndham to save Griffith, imprisoned under the Tower of Rebirth. Thanks to Charlotte’s help, they entered the castle and saved Griffith, who was a human wreck because of the tortures. The other division of the Band of the Hawk was attacked by Rosine, the Count, and the Guardian Insects. Only Rickert survived, thanks to help of the Skull Knight. Rickert was found by a company of acrobat, he met Puck, who had left Elfhelm, and a fortune-teller, who predicted a change for all the people in the world. Defeating the Barkilaka killers, Guts' party fleed from the capital, being pursued by Wyald and his Black Dog Knights. Wyald was mortally wounded by Guts and killed by Zodd when he tried to harm Griffith. Griffith, upset by contrasting feelings, tried to commit suicide, but in doing so activated the Behelit, causing the Eclipse. He then sacrificed the Band of the Hawk to become Femto and fulfill his dream. Void, Slan, Conrad and Ubik welcomed the Fifth Hand, while all the Hawk were eaten by the Apostles and Casca is raped by Femto, watched by Guts while he’s blocked by Borkov who bites his left arm and blinded right eye. The Skull Knight burst into the ceremony, saving Guts and Casca. The Holy See’s department for the evaluation of the miracles instructed the Holy Iron Chain Knights to look for informations about the Apocalypse. Farnese reached the red lakethe massacre of the Hawk took place. Guts' age: 20 years Guts woke up in Godo’s mine, attended by Rickert and Erica, and found Casca, driven crazy after the rape. Casca gave birth to a deformed Child, who was Casca's and Guts' but turned demonic by Femto’s wicked seed. Guts found the Dragonslayer and a mechanical arm and a repeater crossbow. He then began his vengeance trip. Guts found and killed many Apostles, gaining the bad reputation of The Black Swordsman. Guts kills the Snake Baron at the village of Koca and saved Puck who followed him. The Holy Iron Chain Knights was instructed to follow The Black Swordsman, considered linked to the Apocalypse. Guts arrived in the city of the Count, and takes a Behelit from the old Vargas. After a battle with Zondark the commander of the city’s army, Guts enters the Apostle’s castle, and after a cruel battle, he mortally wounded the Count, under the eyes of the his young daughter Teresia. The Count used the Behelit and Guts finally met Femto again. The Count refused to sacrifice his daughter and died. Teresia swore revenge to Guts, who simply left. Isidro ran away from home, dreaming of following the Band of the Hawk and its Raiding Team’s commander. Guts' age: 21 years Guts saved Jill from a gang of bandits and a spectral tree and learned that the near villages are assaulted by greedy elves. In the village, the Holy Iron Chain Knights discovered that The Black Swordsman is somewhere near. Guts defeated Rosine. The Skull Knight swallowed the Rosine’s Behelit. The Holy Iron Chain Knights reached the Black Swordsman, and after a fight against Azan, Guts was captured. Guts escaped with Puck's help, taking Farnese hostage. Pursued by Serpico, Guts and Farnese faced an attack by some evil spirits. The next day, Serpico rescued Farnese and duel with Guts the first time. Near St. Albion a person on the fringes of society invoked the God Hand and, sacrificing all the ground around him, became the Apostle-Behelit. A prophetic dream was shared by all the people of the world, that a Hawk of Light is the saviour of the humanity. In Midland, the situation was really serious because of the plague. Raban heard that the King is dying. Casca eluded Erica and joined a group of refugees heading toward St. Albion. Mozgus, a fanatic inquisitor escorted by Farnese and her order, was directed to the sanctuary. In Wyndham, the King died, leaving an empty throne. Kushan’s troops, leaded by the rebel Apostle, Emperor Ganishka, invaded Midland. Zodd received a visit of the Hawk of Light who defeated him and urged him to go to the place of the prophecy. Guts learned from his demonic Child the existence of that place. Worried about Casca, Guts went back to Godo’s house. Guts headed toward St. Albion with Puck, to save Casca. In a desert village, Guts and Puck met Isidro and the Kushan's vanguards, led by Shilat. At Albion Mozgus and the Holy Iron Chain Knights hunt the heretics, who hide themselves in a cave where they glorify the Evil One with sabbaths and extreme rituals. Casca followed Nina, unleashing an inferno in the cave, calling the spirits through the Brand. Guts met the Skull Knight, who told him of the Incarnation Ceremony. Guts and Serpico dueled the second time. Casca was mistook for a witch by heretics, then captured by Mozgus. When Morgus used the Iron Maid on Casca, a pile of blood is unleashed, in globing all in presence. Mozgus and his attendants retreated to the chapel, where the Apostle-Behelit made them Apostle-spawns. Casca was protected by the Child, but was again captured by Mozgus. The Apostle-Behelit took the Child, preparing himself for Femto's rebirth. The Tower of Conviction falls, assuming the shape of a big hand. Guts defeated all of Mozgus’ entourage and saved Casca with the help of Serpico, Isidro, Jerome and Farnese. Albion completely fell, and all the souls gathered there invoked the birth of a perfect world. The Apostle-Behelit disclosed like an egg and a new life saw the light. Shilat reached the place of the prophecy, to witness Griffith rebirths. Zodd come to protect his master from the Kushan attack, while Guts departed with Casca. Farnese decides to follow the Black Swordsman, fascinated by him. Azan goes back to the Holy See. Griffith visited Rickert and the Hill of Swords. Guts dueled with Zodd. The elfish cave is demolished during the fight. Puck offered to take Guts and Casca to Elfhelm. Guts' age: 22 years Griffith reformed the Band of the Hawk with Grunbeld, Locus, Zodd, Rakshas, Irvine (all Apostles), and Sonia, a girl with telepathic powers. Schierke, sent to Midland by Flora, felt that Griffith is the reincarnation of a high level spirit. All armies of the countries loyal to Holy See were called to Vritanis, a port under control of Church. All the allies: Tudor, Wardoria, Morgal, Randel as well as Balden, gather in the city; Nirce, Pharis, Narna also sent their troops. A temporary government was found to prepare a campaign for Midland’s liberation. Serpico, Farnese and Isidro joined Guts and Casca. Guts’ party met Morgan, Schierke and Flora. Guts agreed helping them deal with the Trolls in return for Flora's help. Schierke’s magic neutralized the trolls and the other malevolent creatures near the village. Farnese and Casca are kidnapped and taken to the Qliphoth, a dark layer of the astral world. Guts and Schierke rescued them. Slan injured and trapped Guts, who was saved by the Skull Knight. Griffith orders to Grunbeld and Zodd to kill Flora. Guts used to Berserker armor to defeat Grunbeld while breaking his own body. Flora sacrificed herself to save the group, blocking the Apostles. In Wyndham, Raban contacted the Resistance, led by Minister Foss, and was attacked by Pishacas. They were saved by Locus. Griffith rescued Charlotte using a diversion to keep Emperor Ganishka occupied. Rakshas showed Shilat the demonic nature of the Dakas and Emperor Ganishka. Shilat was scandalized by the black magic. Emperor Ganishka planned an attack on Vritanis to break down the armies loyal to Holy See. Daiba, the charmer, was ordered to go by ship and clear the coast. The Skull Knight warned Guts on the negative effects of the Berserker armor. He also revealed that the King of Elves, as knows as Hanafubukuin Elfhelm can cure Casca. Casca meets a mysterious baby on the shore. The party was attacked by Kushan monsters. Guts lost his senses and attacked his friends, but was called back by Schierke. Farnese went home in Vritanis to acquire a ship for the party and agreed to marry Roderick. Guts and others came to meet her, he and Serpico dueled the third time. The Kushan army attacked Vritanis, destroying much of the city and the Holy See armies. Guts and friends escaped to Roderick's ship. Guts defeated numerous monsters and Daiba with the help of Schierke who protected his conciousness. Emperor Ganishka appeared and attacked in his mist form, but was defeated by Guts and Zodd. Guts' party left on Roderick's ship to seek Elfhelm. Griffith defeated the overwhelming Kushan army and earned the Papal approval for his upcoming marriage with Charlotte Emperor Ganishka used black magic to merge with all life forms in Wyndham to gain enough power to fight Griffith despite Daiba's protest. Raban and Minister Foss organised an evacuation for all the citizens. Ganishka finally took the form of a moutainous monster called 'Shiva' and prepare to fight Griffith. Based on http://www.berserkchronicles.com Category:Story